


Mask vs 4 Hunters

by Drawingonmyown



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Angry Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Explosions, Gen, Injury, Mask, Mind Control, Minecraft, Protective GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drawingonmyown/pseuds/Drawingonmyown
Summary: While recording a minecraft manhunt a dark mist covers Dreams vision. The famous smiley face mask has controlled him. Instead of Speedrunner vs 4 hunters. What if it’s The mask vs 4 hunters?
Kudos: 12





	Mask vs 4 Hunters

As soon as Dream placed the mask down over his face he felt the darkness fall over him his mind going hazy as he tried focusing on the british accent speaking to him.   
“-starting now then?” Georges voice said.  
“Yeah let me just start the recording.” Dream replied.  
As the recording started Dream started to run. 

As the manhunt went on Dream felt the darkness become heavier. As his mind slowly lost control of his own body. The corners of his mouth slowly turned up into a grin. As he started to track the four hunters. The roles had reversed.   
Dream was no longer the speedrunner. He was the hunter.

Dream crouched above the four name tags i the cave under him. Listening. “Muffins!! We’re so behind Dreams already got full iron!” He heard Bad exclaim.   
“Calm down bad it’s fine we’re gonna get him!” Ant reassured   
‘Ha’ Dream scoffed smirking at the ground grabbing his shovel and started digging.   
“Guys shhh did you hear that?” Bad said  
All four of the hunters looked around them searching for any sign of movement.   
Dream was a block above them crouched.   
He snuck one block to the side and waited for their attention to be drawn back to mining and mined the block next to him looking down at the four smelting.   
Grasping the TNT he placed it in the gap and took out his flint and steal lighting the   
fuse as he dug away to avoid the blast.   
As the four hunters heard the fizzing of TNT they looked up and to their surprise their eyes came to see the bountiful amount of tnt being dropped onto them.  
“RUN!” Sapnap screamed as they started to run the tnt fell knocking them all down from the blast. Knocking Bad and Sapnap unconscious.  
Dream hopped down the hole landing a mlg water bucket as he reached the ground.   
His gloved hand grasped the diamond axe from his back and swung it towards the two boys.  
Laughing maniacally Dream called for them “OH GEORGEEE OH ANT!”  
Dream approached them giggling at them on the floor shellshocked from the blast.  
He swung his axe at them as they brought up their shields protecting themselves from dreams hit.  
“JUST.GIVE.UP.ALREADY.” Dream screamed as he hammered down hit after hit onto their shields. 

‘This wasn’t like dream...’ George thought ‘he was perfectly sane last manhunt, why is he acting differently now?’  
He turned towards ant who had gained his footing and scrambled up behind him using ants shield as protection as he planned.  
‘Dream never does a manhunt without his mask but that wouldn’t make sense! He uses the same mask each time’ George muttered in confusion.  
‘I guess there’s only one way to find out...’  
“Ant keep blocking his hits, How much durability you got left?”  
“Not much George, You got a plan?”  
“I have one but i dont really know if it will work...”  
“Better than nothing, i’ll hold him off as much time as you need.”

George started to dig down blocking himself off as he mined. He crouched looking up, he could see Dreams name tag a block above him.   
he mined a few more blocks and dug back up behind Dream and shoved him forward watching ant scramble away from Dream.  
The Brown haired man brought up his own iron axe and brought it down onto the masked mans face as he turned around to see who has knocked him down.  
As the mask shattered against the floor the blonde haired man watching it fall off his face. Upon seeing the shattered pieces of the mask the man let out a cry of pain and slumped backwards against the jagged edge of the cave passed out.

George could hear his heart beating as he looked over at the passed out man in front of him and sighed in relief as he heard Bad and sapnap talking to each other behind him as they made their way up to him. He picked up the broken pieces of mask and threw them down the large pit the TNT had created and set to work on helping Bad, Sapnap and Ant move Dream.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this originally for febwhump but it took too long to write so i’m gonna post it now :) i might finish the challenge i’m not sure yet :)
> 
> instagram- Drawingonmyown
> 
> twitter- Drawingonmyown
> 
> Feel free to dm me with one shots :))


End file.
